The Chronicle
The Forever Unrest chronicle begins in the growing city of Macon, Georgia. Due to Atlanta's crumbling infrastructure and a natural disaster that left the city of New Orleans completely destroyed, industry throughout the south east has had to re-evaluate the way it does business, particularly in regards to transportation and adequate employment pools. Because of this dramatic shift in industrial paradigm Macon has become the focal point for a war between two unlikely vampiric factions. Chronicle Mechanics The vast majority of Forever Unrest's mechanics come directly out of the core books for White Wolf's World of Darkness series. Some of the rules, however, have been altered and some entirely new rules have been added (such as the Cyborg: Gestalt system). By default Forever Unrest uses the Mind's Eye Theatre system, but defers to the table top system should the Mind's Eye Theatre rules be vague or non-existent. These rules will be collected and document in the House Rules as they are discovered. Some noteworthy House Rules are listed here: *Combat Style Merits default to the MET system but the player can forfeit those bonuses for a round to make use one of the table top options that they have access to. *The Allies Merit is fleshed out and strongly resembles the 'old' World of Darkness MET Influence system. *There are two kinds of experience points awarded to players throughout the game. The first kind is the conventional experience points that are normally distributed while the second kind are 'dedicated' to a specific trait and can only be spent on that trait. They are awarded for roleplay and guile. *Time is managed by the storytellers to maintain a smooth flowing game. Draws are handled in one of two ways. If the draws do not require storyteller involvement the players may agree upon a specific draw style of their own. This may range from rolling a ten sided die while on camera to the players discussing how the draw would play-out logically and just narating the effects. As long as all players involved have reached an accord and the draw's result does not provide one player with an abnormal advantage in future interactions with other players the players can use whatever style they prefer to hasten the progress of the scene. Should the draw(s) require storyteller involvement or should the players not be able to reach an accord on how to manage the draw(s) then the Draw Generator will be used. The draw generator records every draw made including the player making the draw, what character they used (should that player have multiple characters - currently not permitted), what Attributes/Abilities/Items/Merits impacted the draw, the target of the draw, the time it occurred as well as a number of other factors including a player description of the action taken. While the draw generator may seem cumbersome at first, it makes large combat events more manageable. Players that routinely complain about the outcomes of player accords are restricted to the Draw Generator. Prelude "Macon. What a shit hole. If it wasn't for a natural disaster, Atlanta's incompetence and Warner Robins needing somewhere to stash her undesirables Macon wouldn't even be on the damn map. This city's only claims to fame are Little Richard and being rock-bottom for the rest of the nation. And on top of that, this is the only city in the history the country to ever have to quarantine an entire neighborhood because of a rabies outbreak. I am not sure what is so important about this rack, but folks sure are willing to die for it." The prelude to the chronicle is designed to acclimate the player to the game. During this phase the player decides upon a character (or creates a character - this option is more likely and preferable) and choses a 'mission' or 'path'. The player's mission/path selections are based upon a number of factors from creature type (Human, Vampire, Werewolf) to genetic and ideological qualities (Clans, Tribes, Covenants) to trait ratings (Investigation, Mentor, Manipulation). The purpose of a mission/path is to provide the character with some kind of objective at the start of the game. The player can always chose to decline a path and simply be wandering into the game or work with the storytellers to design their own mission/path. As long as the character does not start with any prior connections to the city of Macon (or any other city that Forever Unrest may include under expansions) that would appear on their character sheet (a character may have driven through Macon a while ago, but they may not have any Allies, Contacts, Mentors, Resources, etc. tied to Macon directly) and the character does not violate any other Prelude qualifications (subject to change as the chronicle evolves) they may start with nearly any background/mission/path they wish to have. It is in the best interest of the player to document their mission/path as clearly as possible prior to entering the game. The more clearly explained mission/path that the player provides for their character the easier it will be for the storytellers to draw the character into the game. Character creation may take some time and waiting is seldom easy. It is highly recommended that the player take advantage of this time and brush up on the chronicle's setting. This wiki does not just include short quotes and vague references to the setting; it includes dozens of pages that are intended as replacements for the real world's Wikipedia. Lets say that you think you know all about Macon. Search for City of Macon in the search bar above and you will find a 'Wikipedia' page for the City of Macon. This page may look very much like the actual Wikipedia page for the City of Macon but there are subtle differences in Macon's history, statistical information such as population and income levels as well as city and county borders and street names and locations. Some of these changes may be simple or cosmetic while others may be more elaborate. Vietnam is a clear example of a complex change in the setting's history. From years of operation, the nations involved, the terms under which the war (yes, war - not just a conflict in this setting) came to a close and the impact that the campaign had upon foreign relations up to the current day. Introduction Write the second section of your page here. Chapter One: Write the second section of your page here. Category:The Chronicle Category:Under Construction